learning to live
by David Saville
Summary: when Harry doesn't know how to have fun people enter his life and show him how to live. please no flaming. this is my first story. harry potter belongs to J.K. Rolling.


Learning to live

A rainy June day in Surrey found a young teen sitting in his room. You may not think much of this young man. According to his aunt and uncle, he was a freak, criminal, and just a waste of space. But this young man was even more special than you would believe, for with his raven unruly hair and emerald eyes was a wizard.

Harry James Potter was reading his positions book for he knew that the dungeon bat Professor Snape would not let him slide even if he lost an arm. What he didn't know was that his life was about to change.

Gringotts Bank

A very ragged looking man was sitting in the office of the director of the bank. The goblin looked at the haggard man and asked, "Are you sure you wish to activate it now?"

The man took a slow breath and nodded. "He needs all the help he can get. Not just in the trials that he faces, but also against the enemies that are wolves in sheep's clothing. Also, activate the clause in the contract in we talked about. At least with both of them, he will be well protected. Also, send a message to Amelia Bones let her know about her godson and his fate." The goblin smiled at what the man had said. A truly freighting sight but not to the man in front of the goblin.

Oh, this was going better then even the old director had hoped. For Harry Potter's parents had been his friends and had saved him on multiple occasion. The young man had inherited the life debts. The director would see to it that his friends' son would have all he needed. "It will be done. You know that she could very well arrest you?" "I know, and I don't care. I failed them too much as it is, and this is the only way. It that or Dumbledore way and like hell will that happen." The human said. The goblin nodded and sent the message.

Ministry of Magic

DML director's office

Amelia Bones was working the next Wizongamot meeting that was coming up do to one of their most dangerous criminal Sirius Black. When green flame erupted from her fireplace. The busty redhead walked over and say the director of Gringotts bank. "Director Ragnok. What can I do for you?" The goblin gave a closed mouth smile. "Come lass. You know you can just call me by name." The redhead gave a warm smile. Even though if you showed teeth to a goblin, they see it as a threat and would sooner take your head, but with the two old friends that rule didn't apply. "Ragnok is this a social call? Because if it is, I am going to be poor company." Ragnok laughed. The sound of rocks grinding together filled the room. "Na lass. Could you step through?" She nodded and did so. She walked into the spaces room seeing an empty chair and at the gesture of Ragnok sat. "What is it you old bolder?" she said teasingly. "Oh, shut it ginger." He snapped back, but without the bit to it. "Lass you need to read this." Handing her a piece of parchment. As she read her eyes widened. She looked up. "Are you sure Ragnok?" she asked hopeful. He nodded. "I would recommend you keep reading, and when you are done you will know who to send to fetch him." Amelia nodded. When she got back to her office, she exploded out the door. "Angela. Get me Senior Auror Moody now." She barked at her assistant. The woman responded with a "ma'am" and did as ordered.

Number Four Privet Drive

Time 3:20 pm

Harry had been trying to ignore aunt Marge when a knock came at the door. When he answered it, he was greeted with a familiar face. A warn looking Remus Lupin stood next to a young woman with purple hair done in a pixie cut. Her torn jeans and band tea-shirt that said the weird sisters. She stood a good few inches over Harry. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with full lips and a figure that any model would envy. She wore calf length boots to complete the look.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked with a smile. The raven hard young man hugged his parents' friend. When he heard "Boy! Who's at the bloody door?" Vernon bellowed. As the wale of a man came into the room. When Remus saw him, the wolf wanted blood. _"What in the world?"_ The werewolf thought. "My apologies Mr. Dursley. My name is Remus Lupin and the young woman to my right is Tonks. We are here to collect Harry. You will no longer be housing him." To which Marge who had walked in behind her brother said "Good. Take the good for nothing brat. The little freak has inconvenienced my brother and Petunia for far to long." At hearing this Tonks spoke up. "From what I can see you lot are the good for nothing inconvenience." "how dare…." Marge stared but when Tonks pulled out a badge that looked like an inspector's badge. "That's right fatty. I am with the Yard. Now Harry let me help you pack. Which way is your room?" she asked. Harry walked up the stairs the young woman fallowed.

Finally, in the safety of his room he summoned his Gryffindor courage he asked, "are you a... a witch?" the woman smirked as she pulled her wand and his school stuff packed its self. "Well, that answered that question. But why am I leaving not that I mind?" Tonks looked into his eyes. " _Damn!_ _To bad he's so young. He's going to renovate a few broom closets at Hogwarts."_ She thought. "Well, my boss sent me and your parents' old mate to get you. Don't ask me why cause I don't know. Now, where's your broom?" There was a hoot from the desk where a snow-white owl looked at them with uncanny intelligence. Harry smiled and walked over to his familiar and stroked her crest. Tonks smiled "well I know who wears the pants in this relationship. She is beautiful though." Harry looked at the woman and noticed her hair. "How'd you do that?" she looked at him as he pointed at her hair. She to out a pocket merrier and looked. "oh bugger. There. That better?" she had changed it back. "How'd you do that?" "I'm a metamormphamagus. We are extremely rare." She said. "Cool! That must be useful in your line of work. I wish I could do that. I'd get rid of this damn scar." Tonks was surprised. Instead of asking to change he had only made a comment on how good it was to have it and wishing he could do it. Yet again she had to remember his age. He had just checked another of her boxes on men to date. "what's her name?" she asked. "Hedwig. And don't ask why I think she told me her name." Tonks nodded. "It's not unheard of for that happen." To Hedwig she said. "Hedwig head to the Ossuary okay?" the owl blinked at her and then took flight out the window.

"Come on Harry lets get your other stuff," Tonks said. As they got downstairs, they found a knocked-out Vernon and the rest of the family were cowering in a corner. "Ready to go cub?" Remus asked. Say that he needed to get his other belongings out from under the stairs Remus stood walked over and slammed his fist through the door. With no effort, the Lycan yanked the door off its hinges and threw it aside as if it were a piece of trash. Tonks whistled as Remus pulled out his belongings. "That explains why the whale is conked and they are bleeden' terrified. What they do to piss you off so bad?" Remus just growled. As all of Harry's things were pulled out and put in his trunk save for his broom, Tonks pulled out a ring of keys. Harry looked at them one last time before they walked out of the house. "I hated this place. It was never home. Only a place to sleep." Harry said. With those words there was a rush of wind and what sounded like a click. "what in Marlins name was that?" Tonks asked. "the wards that were used to protect Harry." Remus took Harry's trunk to a grey land rover that was parked at the curb. As Tonks took two steps and about fell on her face if Harry's seeker reflexes hadn't kicked in. spinning around her and catching her upper body in his arms.

Remus smirked and said, "tripping on air again Nymphadora?" The witch in question snapped. "Don't call me that name or I swear I will curse your bits off!" To Harry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "My hero and just so you know the girls don't mind a little rough handling, but could you let go?" Harry trying to figure out what she was talking about looked down and suddenly dropped Tonks when he saw he was gripping her right breast. Tonks landed with a grunt and Remus just laughed. "I am so sorry." Harry as red as a Weasleys hair. Tonks just laughing took his hand up. "Just when I thought you would be gentle your first time." Harry got even redder. Remus just roared with mirth at the raven teens expense. "Come on Tonks be nice," Remus said in-between chuckles. They piled into the jeep and were on the road when Harry ask, "Where are we going?" Remus was the one to speak. "The Ministry to meet someone." That was vague Mooney. Come on please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked his defectoe uncle. "Sorry Prongslett but no can do. Trust me when I say you aren't alone anymore. Is that good enough?"

When they arrived, the trio exited the vehicle. When the three entered four Aurors surrounded Mooney. "hold it right their werewolf." One said. Harry stepped in front of Remus with his holy and phoenix feather wand pointed at them. "Put that away, kid. Or at least point it in the right direction." One Aurar said. "It is pointed in the right direction," Harry said glaring. "Cadet Tonks get the kid out of the way." The one who had spoken to Harry ordered. Tonks drew her wand and pointed it at the other Aurors. "No, sir. Remus Lupin is under orders from Madam Bones as am I. stand down." "Like hell he is." One shot back. Tonks got close enough to whisper to Harry "if they fire a spell start stunning. The spell is stupefy." She told him.

"I'll have your wand cadet." The senior of the Aurors threatened. Voice shouted from behind them. "No, you won't but I will have all of yours if you don't lower your wands now!"

A redhaired woman stood behind them. Her maniacal in her right eye and her wand pointed at their backs. "Wotcher Madam Bones. Sorry, we're late but this lot decided to draw on Mr. Lupin." Tonks said gesturing to Remus who had his hands in the air.

"I can see that. And I ca also see them pointing a wand at MY GODSON!" she yelled. "If you wish to live, I would lower my wand now." The last was said so low that it was almost a whisper. Harry had been stunned at the godson comment but had recovered enough to see one of them reading a spell and shouted "Expelliarmus!" the man's wand flew from his hand right as another shot a spell at Harry. Remus tackled him, Harry, as the spell passed over their heads Tonks stunned the man as Amelia stunned the other two. When a dark-skinned man stepped into the atrium. He asked, "Madam what happened?" Amelia turned. "Auror Shackelbolt I want Sturden, Nealson, Portman, and Rodgers all brought up on charges now. For the attempted assault on my godson, attempted agent of the ministry, and attempted assault on a fellow Auror." He saluted and went to carry out his orders. Amelia looked at the other three. "You three with me."


End file.
